Deer rattles have become common in the pursuit of wild game. By percussively striking synthetic or natural objects together, the hunter imitates the antler sound of two male deer fighting, with the goal of luring deer within range to be taken. Deer rattles that replicate natural antler construction are large and cumbersome, making them difficult to stow, transport, and use in the field. Alternatively, smaller, more compact rattle devices are known to create excess noise and unrealistic sound.
While full size natural antler replicas create realistic tone and durability, they are difficult to store and transport afield due to size and shape. They are also difficult to master by novice hunters to create authentic deer sounds. Conversely, compact rattle systems lack the natural tone and durability of full size antler replicas.